Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
These software applications are typically designed and created using an integrated development environment (IDE). The IDE allows the developer access to different elements and constructs that facilitate the creation of a software program. Different IDEs may allow the use of different programming languages. For instance, some IDEs are more suited to object-oriented software development. These IDEs may have editors, compilers, debuggers, class browsers, object inspectors and other tools that allow a developer to control and develop each aspect of an application. In some cases, object-oriented IDEs allow developers to construct objects by providing parameter information as well as allow using static members with certain types.